Ron's Driving Lesson
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Ron gets a lesson on driving from Hermione's Mum. Written for the Autumn Seasonal Challenges Thread's Days of the Year on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


**Hey everyone. This story was written for Autumn Seasonal Challenges Thread's Days of the Year on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I wrote for the prompt of October 2, 2018 - Name Your Car Day: Write about a wizard or witch taking driving lessons. (Bonus). I choose to write for Ron because he seemed like he'd be a fun character to write about learning to drive. Without further ado I hope you all enjoy Ron's Driving Lesson.**

Ron watched as the man from the driving lessons place stalked away from where he and Hermione sat in the car. The man, Greg or something, had been very pleased with Hermione's driving. Hermione seemed like a natural behind the wheel. Plus she had been getting in extra practice with her Mum during her trips to grocery with the older woman. Ron had laughed the offer of help off. He didn't think he needed that much. Boy was he wrong on that count.

"You should have taken my Mum or Dad up on their offer to let you practice with one of them," Hermione chided him. "You do know the offer still stands. Right? All you have to do is reach out to one of them."

He nodded not really wanting to admit that he needed help but knowing that if he wanted this license thing as much as he did he'd have to swallow his pride and ask for help.

"I'll do it," he told Hermione as though it was hardest pronouncement he had ever made. "I think I'll ask your Mum. Your Dad scares the bloody hell out of me."

Hermione started laughing at this.

"It's not funny, Hermione," Ron cried out. "He told him me if I hurt you he was going to rip my arms off."

"That's just what all father's say to their children's boyfriend or girlfriend," Hermione reassured Ron as Greg drove them back to building the lessons had started from.

Once their he shook his head as Hermione's Mum started to question how they did. Once Hermione's Mum was in the car she looked between Ron and Hermione eagerly.

"So," she asked, "how did it go?"

"Hermione did pretty good," Ron told Hermione's mother. "I don't think I did that good though. Unless the instructor is supposed to curse you and children and your children's children."

Hermione nodded at Ron as though to tell him to ask now.

"Um...Mrs. Granger," Ron began nervously, "would you still be willing to help me with my driving?"

"Of course, dear," Hermione's Mum smiled and the smile reminded him so much of Hermione. That must be where Hermione got her caring spirit from he thought as Mrs. Granger took them to practice driving in a parking lot of a closed down business. "Okay, Ron, what do you know so far about driving?"

"You put the key in the little key hole and turn and the car goes on," Ron said trying to be funny.

Hermione gave him a chiding look. "This is serious, Ronald," she chided verbally.

"I think I can drive pretty good but once you all the signalling and what have you it does kind of get confusing," Ron admitted glumly to Mrs. Granger. He looked anywhere but at the two women in the car with him.

"Don't worry," Mrs. Granger told him sagely. "Everyone has problem with their signaling and merging when they first start out." She got out of the driver's side of the car. "Now Ron, I want you get into the driver's seat and show me how well you can drive."

Ron, with a doubtful look on his face, got out of the car and traded places with Mrs. Granger. Buckling in his seat belt he started the engine. Looking behind to see if anything was coming he pulled out of the space perfectly. They drove down the ailse of parking lot until they came to a stop sign.

"I want you to turn right," came Mrs. Granger's voice.

Ron reached for a lever thinking it was the signal to say he was turning. Once he turned it though and he found out that it was the lever to turn on windshield wipers. Hermione burst out laughing at this receiving a sharp look from her mother.

"You have the right lever," Mrs. Granger told him. "But what you did was more of turn than a pull. You have to pull the lever down to get the turn signal to work."

Ron tried what Mrs. Granger had told him and it worked perfectly. He grinned as he made the turn. They continued on like this for a while with Ron getting better at driving than he'd started out.

"Why don't you drive us to the dinner, Ron?" Mrs. Granger suggested.

"I think it's a little to soon for that, Mrs. Granger," Ron said as Hermione nodded in agreement. "Maybe when I get a bit more stronger at it."

Ron couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride build up in himself as he rode in the backseat of the car. He'd made up his mind to learn about driving and he was finally doing it properly. He couldn't wait to surprise Greg next driving lesson. He'd do perfect this time he just knew it.

 **I hope you all enjoyed Ron's Driving Lesson. I can totally see this happening to Ron. Can't you?**


End file.
